Les abricots ne font pas le bonheur
by LouReve
Summary: Lorsque la nouvelle génération, une fois adulte, se réunit au Chaudron Baveur, la soirée se termine d'une façon des plus tragiques.


Dans la grande salle du Chaudron Baveur, les conversations languissaient. L'acool et la fatigue se faisaient sentir et l'euphorie du début de soirée laissait la place à la nostalgie et l'évocation des moments d'autrefois.

Il y avait là Rose, Lysander, James, Victoire, Louis, Dominique, Scorpius, Roxane, Lily,…et quelques autres dont le nom ne me revient pas maintenant.

Mais le Destin avait curieusement mêlé les choses : Louis était devenu coiffeur pour dames, Dominique était médicomage, Victoire était devenu l'égérie des shampooings Dop; Lily avait dû interrompre ses études moldues après trois grossesses successives, malgré des dispositions marquées pour la physique moléculaire. Quant à Scorpius, désespéré par la froideur de Dominique, il était devenu missionnaire au Darfour avant de revenir au pays natal où il s'occupait de la réinsertion d'anciens pensionnaires d'Azkaban. Roxane, elle, était devenue aurore, responsable de la sécurité au magasin Fleury&amp;Bott, ce qui est assez cocasse puisqu'elle avait toujours répugné à y entrer.

On parlait maintenant des parents, chacun y allait de son anecdote et, curieusement, il apparaissait que tous ces enfants autrefois heureux ou qui avaient paru tels parlaient de leurs débuts dans l'existence avec une certaine amertume. Louis confia que c'était sa mère qui l'obligeait à s'habillait en garçon de café alors qu'il rêvait de bandana et de blouson clouté. Ses camarades découvraient effarés un Louis insoupçonné. Victoire aurait voulu être conductrice du Magicobus mais la volonté de ses parents l'avait emporté et elle était devenue égérie d'une célèbre marque d'espadrilles pour commencer, des shampooings Dop aujourd'hui. À ce souvenir, elle saisit ses cheveux qu'elle lança dans le feu de cheminée où ils pétillèrent un moment joyeusement. Le shampooing Dop avait eu raison de ses jolis cheveux aux reflets roux. On frémit dans l'assistance, à l'exception de Dominique qui dégustait un abricot aussi gros qu'une pêche. Puis Lysander avoua qu'il avait beaucoup souffert de l'indifférence de Roxane à son égard.

Ce fut au milieu de ce moment pénible que Lily choisit d'intervenir. Les autres connaissaient l'histoire mais on la laissa parler. Elle raconta avec des cris déchirants et en mimant la scène la fin de son troisième mari, Antonio, dompteur, qui, un soir, sous les yeux de 1500 personnes horrifiées avait eu la tête arrachée par sa lionne Samba, pour avoir oublié de nourrir les fauves avant le spectacle. La soirée tournait au tragique. Seule Dominique , avait failli, de rire, avalé le noyau de son cinquième abricot.

Là-dessus, Lily se sentit mal et réclama une boîte de thon à l'huile. Où Diable trouver du thon à cette heure ? On lui donna du saumon. De livide qu'elle était, elle devint toute rose mais la soirée décidément prenait un vilain tour. Toutefois le pire n'avait pas été atteint.

Il le fut lorsque Rose, d'une voix blanche déclara « Et bien moi … ». On se tourna vers elle.

-Moi, dit-elle, j'ai connu l'horreur totale, absolue, aujourd'hui encore il m'arrive d'en trembler lorsque j'y pense.

Le récit commençait bien, on l'écouta avec un mélange d'effroi et de curiosité.

-Ma mère m'obligeait à lire !

Ces mots terribles claquèrent comme un coup de feu. On ne vit jamais pareille confusion. Roxane s'évanouit, Louis fondit en larmes, Scorpius se signa et l'imperturbable Dominique se mit machinalement à manger ce qu'il restait du saumon que le garçon avait apporté. Tous suaient de peur. James commanda une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Lysander alla vomir aux toilettes. Il en revenait lorsqu'il entendit Rose dire « Et devinez quoi… ». Nul ne savait.

-L'Histoire de Poudlard ? hasarda Roxane.

-Nouvelle théorie de la numérologie !

Ce qui s'ensuivit est indescriptible. Aucun mot humain ne peut décrire l'épouvante des convives. James, se sentant en danger sauta par la fenêtre. L'égérie des shampooings Dop tenta de récupérer sa chevelure qui brûlait toujours dans la cheminée. Lily demanda ce qu'il se passait. Scorpius, à genoux, implorait le Ciel. Un coup de revolver retentit qui provenait des toilettes. James venait ainsi de mettre fin à ses jours. Le jour se levait, la compagnie se sépara tristement.

Moralité

Les abricots ne font pas le bonheur.


End file.
